herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Nakamura
Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura a main protagonist from Angel Beats & she founded SSS (Rebels of the god) & a soldier with her classmates. Appearence Yuri is a girl with short purple-colored hair and aqua-colored eyes. In the events prior to founding of the SSS, she wears the default school uniform, consisting of a white polo shirt under a sandy brown blazer and a short black pleated skirt. After she founded the SSS, she issues a different uniform to its members including herself, with features similar to a typical sailor fuku uniform. The uniform has a blue collar and skirt and a dark pink ribbon for girls. She also wears black thigh-highs and she adorns her hair with a hairband with a yellow/green ribbon dangling on the right side. At times, she wears a white beret, most usually in operation briefings. Personality Yuri possesses the characteristics of a charismatic leader, as her determination and her ability to stay calm even in difficult situations always gives her the respect of the rest of the SSS. She is also very intelligent and able to understand situations and make snap decisions. However, she can be random at times, as she once involved newly-recruited Otonashi in a conference on whether the name of their club is to be changed. Occasionally, she lets out a large haughty, ojou-sama-esque laugh whenever events go her way. Yusa once comments she sounds like a villain. Her nickname is "Yurippe", a nickname suggested by Hinata because his mother has the same name and he felt strange calling her that. Almost all of the known SSS members only call her by her nickname (except Otonashi and Iwasawa). Also, she is not afraid to make necessary sacrifices, usually involving her subordinates' deaths since she is fully aware that they will recover from being "dead". Despite this, she feels responsible for the lives of her subordinates and is badly affected by their loss.[1] When it became obvious that a situation has arisen where death (or conditions similar to death) is permanent, she assumed the burden of fighting alone and attempted to ensure everyone else is safe [2] even if she knows that it was pretty much suicide. Yuri is the eldest of four siblings, with two younger sisters and one younger brother. They lived with their parents in a middle-class residence. Background When their parents leave the house for personal business, a group of robbers broke in their house and attempted to rob the house. Unfortunately, they do not know where the family's valuables were, and they turned to Yuri, as the eldest, to take them to their prized possessions; otherwise, they would kill off her siblings at ten-minute intervals. Unfortunately, she failed to save her siblings. It is still unclear how Yuri ended up in the afterlife, but after a short confession with Otonashi, she makes certain that nobody who commits suicide makes it in the afterlife.[3] Nonetheless, her failure to save her siblings becomes her inspiration to incite a rebellion against the "higher being" who is supposed to take over the afterlife (which she assumes is God) and those who "work" in its side, which she assumes Tenshi to belong, as she assumed that her position as a regulator of order is due to her working for God. Her inital viewing of Tenshi's Hand Sonic ability also served to mark her, in Yuri's mind, as something supernatural or extraordinary. Abilities *She carries a silver Beretta 92 as her general weapon but uses a CheyTac M200 for sniping in episode 1 and a TDI KRISS Super V Vector submachine gun in episode 12 initially but switches to a CQB-R after receiving it from Chaa. Besides using firearms, she also excels in hand-to-hand combat, carrying at least 2 short knives at the back of her belt. Trivia *In Heaven's Door manga, she was more violent then in the anime. She was kicking Hinata out of the roof, chopping his eye ball with chopstick, stabbing his head with a hoe, and shooting Chaa in the head with an arrow. (most of this became a joke as she will answer "We are immortal though") *In Heaven's Door manga, she was shown have some romantic feeling with Hinata, as shown she was playing around with his pinwheel (as she was gave him). and Hinata's desire to protect her. *Her main character design is inspired by Yukiko Amagi from the game Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4. Yukiko is Jun Maeda's favorite character in the said game. *Yuri looks very similar to Haruhi Suzumiya, a similarity that raised criticisms with many fans of Haruhi at the release of the series. *She is the only SSS member that is able to match Kanade in close combat. *She calls everyone by their first name, with the exceptions of Otonashi, Hinata, Naoi and Iwasawa. *It seems that she always insults Hinata, or hits him. *Yuri was a contestant of the voting contest Anime Saimoe Tournament 2010 but lost to Shana in the first round of the main tournament. *She 'borrows' an archery club uniform and equipment and fires a arrow with a challenge letter to Chaa but due to her inexperience with a bow the arrow lodges in Chaa's forehead. *In the manga, Her first suspicion of the source of Angel's power was Angel's bikini. *Aside from Otonashi, Yuri was the only one who has seen Shiina's true character over cute things. (In the OVA, Angel was learned of this as well.) *"Yuri" means "lily" in Japanese, and "Nakamura" means "middle village". *During her confrontation with The Programmer, it is revealed that most source of the high amount of love existed in the afterlife world (which causes the Shadow Conversion Program to activate), was no other than Yuri herself. Her love for all SSS members is revealed to be the cause; possibly soaring up after the misunderstanding with Kanade has been resolved., thus making her feel responsible for everyone. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Genius